


Misunderstand

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: : ), and i hate happiness, but this is my staple reveal fic, unnecessary angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You used to think about this a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstand

     You used to think about this a lot. 

 

     It happened a few days ago, right after an akuma appeared. It’s not like the public saw you, but shortly after, the two of you ran away. Your earring beeped; one minute and you would transform back to your normal self. A jolt of panic ran through your stomach, a slight whimper because you were in open air. There was a wall, a place to go back to normal, 20 feet away. But when you looked to your right, in black spandex, your best friend ran aside you, the same look of panic plaguing his face. 

     You always figured it would happen differently. You knew Chat Noir respected you, that he placed you comfort above any of his desires--ranging from a quick peck on the cheek to knowing who, what you are. You never considered,

     The alley you ran towards was the only one in sight and you heard simultaneous beeping--30 seconds. You turned to look at Chat, and you understood. This is how you would learn who was behind the mask. There was no other way, it had to be this. You ducked for cover in the alleyway and felt the familiar--the comfortable--tingling sensation make its way down your arms, traveling up your legs, the feeling of Chat Noir’s arms around you, for protection. Your eyes were closed. 

 

     You slid out of his arms, sliding against the wall, your head in your lap. Your pigtails fell limp against your neck. Your eyes remained closed. You could hear the sliding of fabric as Chat noir--or whoever he was, sat down next to you. 

     “Ladybug?” you heard him say, quietly. 

     You kept your eyes closed. “Don’t call me that, I’m Marinette.” You said, taking a shaky breath. 

     “Marinette?” he paused, taking a breath, “That’s a pretty name.” 

     You squeezed your eyes tighter shut. “I’m sorry. I-” you took a breath, “I’m afraid to open my eyes.”

     You couldn’t believe yourself. This was the boy you called your best friend, but at the same time you felt like you were confessing your feelings to a stranger. A hand covered yours. You slowly opened your eyes, still looking towards the ground. The brick was cool, smooth against your hand as it dropped from your knee. 

     “I’m going to look. You already know who I am anyway. I’m going to look,” you said, more for yourself than for Chat. 

     As you raised your head, you felt three things at once: panic, annoyance, and relief. Panic, as the floor dropped below you. You recognized him right away. Annoyance, because you never connected the dots. How did you never connect the dots? And relief because you recognized him right away. You recognized him right away. And then you felt another deep, cold, sinking feeling. How could things ever be the same? 

 

     This is exactly what you were afraid of.

     “A-adrien,” You looked up at him. Your hand was pulled away, you were leaning away from him. You looked as if you hated him and in the moment of raw terror, raw fear, raw misinterpretation of actions, the two of you had to flee. You had to flee.

* * *

 

     You didn’t expect her to be so disgusted. You didn’t expect her to pull away.

 

     As much as you wanted to know who Ladybug was, you had no desire to invade her privacy, especially on such short notice, when the two of you were tired, fresh out of an akuma incident. This was less than satisfying.

     And this was so hard for her, you knew. But you never knew that she--Ladybug, Marinette--felt that way about Adrien Agreste. 

     How could things ever be the same?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble. I might edit it and turn it into a multichapter fic who knows. Reading it over, it really feels like it's leading to another chapter.


End file.
